Finding my way
by rockrose
Summary: Fi comes back home after 2 years. She has changed a lot. Can her family deal with the new Fi while she tries to solve a mystery? This is a Fi & Carey fic.
1. Home Again

2 years. That was how long it had been since she had seen them. Her mother, Jack, Ned, Irene, Clu, and Carey. Everytime she was supposed to visit her family something would happen so she couldn't. She moved to Seattle to live with her aunt Melinda so she could keep her family safe. After the first year she wanted to go home, but she couldn't, since Annie wouldn't be able to stay on tour, so Fi made everyone happy, and let Annie stay. But finally, Annie's parents wanted her back with them, so Fi got to go back on tour. She looked in the mirror and laughed slightly. Her mom was going to freak when she saw her. Now Fi was taller, more developed, her hair was still long, but her wardrobe had changed consciderably. She was wearing short shorts and a backless top, that showed off the small rose tatoo on the lower part of her back. She was wearing heavy eye liner, and mascara, she had sheer eyeshadow, and some lip gloss. She stuck her tongue out at her reflection. Yes indeed, if her clothes and make-up wouldn't make her mother freak, the tatoo and tongue ring most definatly would.   
  
"Are you ready Fi?" Her aunt asked, jolting her out of her thoughts.   
  
"Yep, let's get this show on the road." She replied, picking up a few of her bags.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The plane is obviously late." Jack said, looking at his watch for the fourth time in the past five minutes. He hadn't seen his baby sister in two years, and now the plane was late. This was just great! First they couldn't spend Christmas together because of a blizzard, and now this! What was next, a tornado?  
  
"Jack, it's thirty seconds late. I wouldn't exactly call that "late" ok Jack? And besides, I think that's her plane now." Carey replied, poitning to a plane that was just landing.   
  
"Dudes, where is she?" Clu asked, about ten minutes later. They had been standing around waiting for Fi to get off the plane, but she hadn't yet. Jack was pacing around, mumbling about how inefficient planes were.   
  
"Well, maybe we just missed her in the crowd." Molly said, trying to calm her son, and his friends, although on the inside she was just as impatient as they were. She glanced over to Irene who was talking on her cell phone, and Ned who was looking around for Fi. Where on earth was Fiona? Her anwer came about a minute later.  
  
"MOM!" Fi yelled, racing towards her mother and brother, and her friends. Molly immedianlty wrapped her arms around Fi, trying not to cry. Two years. God, that was just way to long. She never wanted to let her daughter go again. As soon as Molly let go of Fi Jack wrapped his arms around his sister. He and Fi still remained close, even though they hadn't seen each other for two years. They relied on emails and IM's and phone calls along with a few post cards to keep in touch, but during that time they had gotten much closer than they would have if Fi had been on tour with them. But that didn't change the fact that no one was going to ever let her leave again. They had all missed her way to much.  
  
After the hugs and hellos everyone went out to eat. When they got to the pizza place Fi was walking behind everyone, except Carey, who was walking directly behind her. They were following the waitress to their table when he noticed a spot of red on her lower back. He looked a little closer at it and his jaw dropped when he realized it was a tatoo. He tapped her on her back.  
  
"Fi! When did you get that?" He whispered, so no one else would hear it.  
  
"A few months ago. Like it?" She asked smiling. That was when he noticed the tongue ring.   
  
"And what about the tongue ring? When did you get that?" He asked, trying not to show how suprised he was.  
  
"A few months ago. I got that before I got the tatoo." She repliead, grinning like a chesire cat.   
  
A few months? Months? And he didn't even know about it? "Your mom is going to freak out when she finds out, you do know that, right?"   
  
"Oh yeah." She started laughing at picturing her moms face. "Uh, Carey." She said, in her normal voice, "Where is everyone?" He turned to see that their families and the waitress was no where in sight.   
  
"Uh oh. I think we got a little caught up in our conversation." He said, looking a little sheepish.  
  
"There they are!" Fi pointed out to the back of the restuaraunt, where their families were sitting. "Come on!" She started pulling him with her.  
  
He walked behind her, wondering what was going to happen now that Fi was home. She had changed, that was for sure. And he knew nothing was going to be the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Date

Chapter 2-  
  
Fi laid down on her bed and sighed. Her bed in Seattle was comfotrable, but this was her bed at home. It was soft and comfy, and perfect. She sighed, thinking about the day she had. Her mother had yet to notice her tatoo, but she had almost had a heart attack when she saw the tongue ring. She laughed lightly at the memory of her expression, when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, unsure of who could have this number.  
  
"Hey rebel." Carey teased with his new nickname for her.  
  
"Hey. So I guess I can credit the nickname to my tongue ring and tatoo, right?" She said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Yep. So whatcha doing tomorrow night?"   
  
'Um, nothing. Why?" Was Carey asking *her* on a *date?*   
  
"Well, there's this really cool band playing tomorrow night at this new night club, Exentrik. They don't serve liquor, so you can get in. You want to go check them out with me?" He asked, praying she'd say yes.  
  
"Um, sure." She answered, trying to keep her voice normal.   
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at seven, ok?"   
  
"Ok. See you then." She said, smiling like crazy. Carey Bell, had just asked her, Fiona Phillips, out on a date!   
  
"Ok. Sweet dreams." He said, before hanging up.   
  
Fi hung up her phone, and set her alarm clock and placed it on her night stand. Then she layed down and drifted off to sleep.   
  
*:::Fi's Dream:::*  
  
"Fi, I betcha can't find me!" Jack yelled, hinding behind some boxes. Fi was seven, and they were playing Hide and Seek in their attic. It was really dusty, and kinda dark, but that only made it more fun, more spooky. Fi suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Some one- Some thing, was watching her. She was sure of it.   
  
"Jack!" She screamed, a box fell over.   
  
"What's wrong!" Jack yelled, running to his little sisters side.   
  
"Something's in here! Something's in here!" Fi screamed, crying.   
  
"Nothing is in here, Fi. See, look around, just us and a bunch of old boxes. Maybe some dust bunnies. But other than that, nothing."  
  
"Someone pushed that box off!" She screamed, pointing to the box that now lay on the ground.  
  
"Fi." Jack said, sighing, "You probally just knocked the box over when you turned around, Ok? Now let's just go down stairs. Come on." He said, pushing her towards the stairs.   
  
"Wait! Jack, I gotta get my flash light." Fi said, running to the back of the attic. When she got there she couldn't find her flash light, she could have sworn she laid it right there, on the box by the window. She walked to the door, of the spare attic room that their dad had been remodeling before he was killed, and looked through the small knothole. Her eyes widened as she saw the dull gleam of an eye. She blinked and the eye on the other side was gone.   
  
*::::::*  
  
Fi sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. She glanced over at her nightstand to see what time it was, but she couldn't find her alarm clock. "Where did it go? I know I put it right there!" She mutered to her self, looking around her room. Her eyes fell on her laptop, and she stood up to get it. Something was going on. When she was seven people had tried to tell her it was just her imagination, but she hadn't believed them then, and she didn't believe them now. The dream, she hadn't thought about that day in years. There had to be a reason for dreaming it. And she had never found the flash light. It was gone. Just like her alarm clock was gone now. She got online and went to her web site. She didn't really know what to look for, but after a few hours of research, she found something intersting.   
  
Moving objects, disruptions, and shape changers were the key words on the top of the page that she found. She read on down, glancing at "Key words" Finally, she found something she was looking for.  
Can be spotted by quickly looking through a knothole in a wooden partition. If on the other side one might catch the dull gleam of his eye before he has time to move away.   
Fi looked at the bottom, trying to find out who "He" is, certain that whoever "He" is, was the one that was in the attic when she was seven. She blinked when she saw the words. THE BOOGIEMAN. The Boogieman? No way, right? Fi shuddered, someone was watching her. She looked over to her door, and there, on the floor, was a flashlight. Not any flashlight, but it was the pink one that was in the attic that day. On the bottom of the flashlight was the initials F.P.- for Fi Philips. She remembered her mother wrote that on her flashlight before she went to camp the summer that she was seven. She had just got home from camp the day before she went to the attic to play Hide and Seek with Jack. She picked it up and put it on her stand, and went back to her laptop, looking for more info on the Boogieman.   
Fi looked up a little later and saw her mother standing in the doorway.   
"Hey. How long have you been up?" Fi asked, shutting her laptop.  
"Not long. You?" Her mother answered.  
"A little while. I had some stuff to do. You konw emailing friends, and things like that." Fi lied. She didn't want to lie to her mother, but she didn't want anyone to think she believed in the Boogieman. She had learned her lesson once. She wasn't going to deny the fact that she believd in the Paranormal, but she wasn't going to give any details, either.   



	3. Morning At Home

Chapter 3-  
Fi walked down the stairs for breakfast. She could smell the strong scent of coffee, and the bacon and eggs that Jack was making, along with the biscuits in the oven. One of the many things she had missed was Jacks cooking.   
"Want some help?" She asked, grabbing the pot of coffee and pouring herself a cup. Jack looked over at his sister and smiled. It was great to have her home again.  
"Nope! I got it covered." He said, placing some more bacon in the pan. Fi grabbed a piece of crunchy bacon he had put on a plate on the counter. She laughed as he slapped her hand away.  
Molly stood at the kitchen doorway watching her two children make breakfast. Well, watching Jack make breakfast, and Fi eat what he was making would be a better description of it. She looked at the clock and wondered what time the Bells would be over. Last night she asked them to stop by for breakfast this morning. She had to go over some of the arrangments for the tour with Irene and Ned, and she was sure the kids would probally go to the mall or just hang out. Molly smiled once again as Jack tried to keep the bacon away from Fi. Jack held the plate of bacon above his head, and Fi jumped to try and grab the bacon, that was when Molly noticed the small tatoo on the bottom of her daughters back. Her jaw dropped, and she was about to say something, but before she could Irene walked in.   
"Hey Molly, the guys are coming in. What are you looking at?" She asked, noticing that Molly was staring at the kitchen.  
"Look at Fiona's back. What's that." Molly said, pointing towards Fi's tatoo.  
"Is that a...?" Irene asked, gasping. Molly could only nod her head. "Well, I knew she had changed, and the tongue ring was a big change in its self, but a tatoo?"   
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure it will just take some getting used to." Molly said, trying to convince herself.   
  
"Hey mrs. P!" Clu said, walking inside.   
  
"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that Clu Bell awake before noon?" Molly joked, as Clu walked into the kitchen, where Fi and Jack were still fighting over the food.   
  
Carey followed Clu into the kitchen, where Clue helped Jack with the cooking, while Fi and Carey stood back and watched. Carey placed his arm around Fi's shoulders, and said, "So, what are you going to do today?"   
  
"Well, once the "Iron chef's" over there finish breakfast, I'm going to eat. And after that, I'm not sure what mom has planned." She said rolling her eyes. In all honesty, Jack was actually a really good cook, and Clu was, too, but she wasn't about to admit that to them.  
  
"She's got to go over some plan's for the tour with my parents. So we are all free to do whatever we want then." He said, smiling. He was anxious to go on their date that night, and he would love to spend the day with Fi.   
  
"Ah, well, I guess I'll hit the mall then. I gotta find something to wear for tonight." She winked at him, and walked into the living room to find an old episode of the Pink Panther cartoon on T.V.   
  
"What was that about?" Ned asked walking up to Carey, having witnessed the enitre thing.   
  
"What was what?" Carey said, not sure if he should tell anyone about Ned just shook his head and walked off, muttering about something that Carey didn't understand. Carey just shrugged and walked over to where Clu and Jack were cooking.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fi sat on the couch watching an old rerun of the Pink Panther cartoon show. She wasn't really watching it, she was just looking at the t.v., and thinking. She was thinking about Hope Springs, and she was thinking about Seattle. This was her life now. She left Seattle, and she was thrilled to be home, and be going back on tour next week But she did miss her friends from Seattle. She really needed to call Kourtney and talk to her. Kourt had been Fi's best friend in Seattle. Kourt was a bit of a rebel. She had two tatoos, a tongue ring, a belly ring, and an eyebrow ring. She was 17 years old, about 5'7 1/2 tall, and she had dark brownish/black hair, and dark brownish/black eyes. She had an attitude around people she didn't like, and she usually didn't trust people to easily, but Fi and Kourt had been best friends since Fi's first day in Seattle. Kourt used to babysit for her aunt Melindas kids, and she offered to show her around Seattle. Kourt was the one Fi had went to when she was homesick, or when she had a problem.   
  
Fi stood up and walked upstairs to her room, and grabbed her phone, quickly punching in Kourts phone number.  
  
"Yeah?" Was the irritated reply Fi got when Kourt picked the phone up.   
  
"Hey, it's me." Fi said, smiling at Kourts attitude. That attitude had gotten them into trouble more than once over the past two years, usually with the school prinicpal, but once it had been with the police. Her aunt had promised not to tell her mother about that incident as long as it never happened again. But hey, how were they supposed to know that the owners of the old, no longer used building would press charges if Fi and Kourt were to go inside and make it their personal hangout?  
  
"Oh, hey. So, how's the homefront?" Kourt said, wishing her bestfriend hadn't moved. Life in Seattle was incredibally dull, but now it was almost unbarable. But still, she was happy that Fi was able to be home, where she had wanted to be fr the past two years.  
  
"Um, well, my mom totally freaked when she saw my tongue. She hasn't seen the tatoo yet, I don't think. My brother is making breakfast downstairs with his bestfriend, and my moms friends, the Bells, I've told you about them before, I think, are here, and Carey, woah! He asked me out!" She practically screamed into the phone.  
  
Kourt opened her eyes. Fiona now had her full attention. "So, he's hot?" She asked, smiling. Finally something worth while to talk about.   
  
"Totally! I mean, he is gorgous! And the wierd thing is, I've known him forever, but I never really thought about him like this before. I mean, in the third grade I did have a crush on him, but that was different." She said, closing her eyes to picture Carey in her mind.   
  
"FIONA!" Came Jack's voice from the stairs.   
  
"Oh, hey, I gotta go. Talk to ya later, ok Kourt?" Fi said, opening her bedroom door.  
  
"'Kay. Later." Kourt said, clicking the 'off' button on her phone and throwing it on the other side of her room.  
  
Fi looked at the phone in her hands. Kourt had seemed different on the phone than she usually was. Fi shrugged, it was probally just her imagination. But either way, there was nothing she could do about it. Kourt was in Seattle, and Fi was in Hope Springs, getting ready to go back on tour. Kourt would be fine, she had lived in Seattle her whole life, with the exception of visiting her mother in California for a month or two every summer. Right now Fi needed to concentrate on Carey, and finding out about the Boggie man or whatever it was that was in her house without letting anyone know she thought something wierd was going on. It was time to move on with her life, and that was exactly what she intended to do.   



	4. A Day at the mall

  
A/N- This chapter is basically just a filler. Nothing importnant really happens in it. I want to thank everyone who has been R/R to this fic! Thanks, I enjoy getting replies!  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
Fi looked at the pants that hung in the display window of the store. She was at the mall with Jack, Clu, and Carey. She was looking for the perfect outfit for her date with Carey. She wanted something casual, yet sexy, while it was still very hip and sophisticated. Then she saw the pants. They were tight, black leather. Usually she wouldn't have gotten them, considering she already owned a pair, but these pants had a barely noticable saphire blue print, that looked kinda ripped, and a silver chain around the waist. She figured she should at least try them on, so she walked inside and tried them on. When she stepped out of the dressing room and looked in the threeway mirror to see three guys drooling over her, she figured Carey would like them, so se got them. Within an hour she found a saphire blue top that had silver straps which tied together in the back, exposing most of her back, and all of her tatoo. She found the perfect boots for the pants too. They were a combatish style, they came up several inches above the ankles. They were a metallic materail, and came in silver, black, and red. When she asked if they had them in a different color, they miraculiously found a pair of saphire blue boots in the back, that they didn't even know was there, and they just so happened to be her size. (I know I did a really bad job in describing what the boots look like. I made them sound ugly, but I saw them once at the mall, and they are actually really cool.) She had everything she needed for her date. She would wear her silver and black chocker that had a saphire hanging from it that Kourt gave her for her birthday last year, and that would complete the outfit. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with her hair yet, but she had several hours until her date, so she didn't worry about it.  
  
She walked around for a while before seeing a piercing and tatoo shop. She laughed when she wondered how her mother would react to her getting a belly button ring. She walked inside and looked at the designs for tatoos and the differents style belly button rings they had. She was extremely tempted to get one.   
  
"Can I help you?" The cashier asked, noticing Fi looking at the different belly rings.  
  
"Um, I was just looking. But out of curiousity, how much would it cost to get that belly ring and my stomach pierced?" Fi pointed to a simple silver hoop with two metal balls on it.   
  
"That one? That would be twenty-five, plus the piercing is forty." The cashier said, smiling. Fi just nodded. In Seattle she had her tongue ring done by a friend of Kourts, who only charged twenty, but that was because she was a friend. Fi already had a tatoo and a tongue ring, not to mention the four earings in each ear. She smiled at the cashier, and muttered a thank you, before walking out of the shop. She turned back and looked at the shop, yes, she did want the belly ring, but she wouldn't get it until her family got used to her tongue ring and found out about her tatoo.   
  
She walked into a book store and went to the Folklore section. She had found next to nothing on the internet about the Boogie man. She looked around the store and didn't see anything that would help her, until she went to the childrens section, and found a book on the Spanish bogey man. She hadn't even know there wasa Spanish Bogey man. She bought that and a new magazine that had some cute hairstyles in it that she wanted to try.  
  
She walked out of the store and saw Jack in the camera store across from the book store.   
  
"Hey!" She said, walking up to him.   
  
"Oh hey Fi. What do you think about this camera?" He showed her a silver digital camera with zoom features. (I know nothing about cameras, I'm just trying to make the camera sound real, ok?)   
  
Fi shrugged. "I know nothing about cameras Jack. That's your department."   
  
"It's a nice camera." He commented.  
  
"So get it."  
  
"It's seven hundred dollars. I don't know about you, but I don't exactly have that kind of cash lying around." He said, setting the camera back down. Fi bit her lip. She had a couple thousand dollars in her savings account, and she did feel guilty about her Christmas present for him getting lost in the mail, and his birthday was only a month away. She followed Jack out of the store, and toward the food court.   
  
They got some cheese fries and two pepsis, and sat down at one of the tables.   
  
"So, how did you like Seattle?" Jack asked, before he ate a fri.  
  
"I loved it. It was a lot of fun. It definatly wasn't Hope Springs."  
  
Jack nodded, signaling for Fi to continue.  
  
"I didn't really like school very much for a while, but I got used to it. I actually played soccer, but you know that right?"   
  
"No, I didn't know you played soccer." Jack said, suprised. Why hadn't kis sister told him before now that she played soccer.  
  
"Yeah, well, anyway, I did play volleyball the first year I lived there, too, but last year I decided to play only soccer. It got kinda hard to juggle school, friends, soccer, volleyball, drama club, and my job all at once." She said, grabbing a fri and taking a sip of her pepsi.  
  
"You had a job?" Jack asked. Why hadn't he known all of those things about his sister?  
  
"Yeah. For the first few months I worked at store in the mall, but my friend Kourt got me a job at the coffeeshop she worked at. I liked that a lot better."   
  
"What about the whole drama club thing?"   
  
"That was fun for a while. I was Juliet in Romeo + Juliet. That was pretty cool, but it got kinda boring after they got a new drama teacher, so I quit." She replied, acting as if it was no big deal.  
  
Jack was shocked. It had all hit him at once. Yes, he knew his sister had changed. But the fact that she had a whole life outside of Hope Springs was hard for him to understand. He had just assumed Fi had only stayed with their aunt for the past two years, but he realized that she had actually lived there. There was a difference. She had a life that he was no part of. She had friends, a job, a whole life. He needed some time to digest this new found information. Maybe he should find Carey or Clu and talke to them. Carey would probally still be in the music store drooling over a new guitar they just got in.  
  
"Yeah, uh, I'll be back." Jack said, standing up and walking away from where Fi was sitting and watching him leave.   
  
"What was that about?" She muttered to herself, eating another fri.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Fi walked upstairs to her room. She placed her bags on her bed and walked over to her lap top. She checked her email, finding one from Kourt, and one from Gabe. She looked at her watch and saw it was six O' Clock. She hadn't realized it was so late. She knew she shouldn't have spent so long in Bath & Body works looking for some new lotion. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom to take her shower. She hurridley did her hair and make up and got dressed. She put her shoes on, and had just placed her chocker on her neck when she heard Carey shut the door of his car. It was time for their date. She grabbed her purse, looked in the mirror one last time, and opened the door to her room and started to walk downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Carey walked inside the house. It was 6:59. He didn't want to be too early, but he didn't want to be late, either. He guessed Fi was probally still upstairs, since he didn't see her in the living room.   
  
"Hey man. What are you doing here? Want to watch the baseball game?" Jack asked as he noticed Carey standing in the living room.  
  
"Hey. Uh, actually, I'm here because..." He started to say, but stopped when he saw Fi standing at the bottom of the stairs. 


	5. Almost a moment

Chapter 5-  
  
"Hey." Fi smiled, walking over to where Carey and Jack stood.  
  
"Hey Fi, you look great." Carey said, as he looked at her. This was most certainly not the little girl who's hair he stuck gum in when he was nine. Her outfit made her look like a vision from a dream. She showed off just the right amount of skin, and her hair was down, with the top part up in a twist, with tendrals from it hanging in her face. She was wearing a light blue eyeliner, and sheer eyeshadow, with lip gloss.   
  
"Thanks, so do you." She admired his button down shirt that he wore over a white t-shirt, and his slightly baggy jeans.  
  
"Thanks, so uh, are you ready to, uh, go?" He asked, forgetting that Jack was in the room.   
  
"Yeah." She replied, taking Carey's hand and walking out of the house, leaving Jack standing in the living room.   
  
"What just happened here?" He asked himself, watching his sister and best friend leave.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fi laughed as Carey opened the door for her. "What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"Did you see the look on Jack's face?" She said, laughing even harder.  
  
He started to laugh too. He laughter was contagious. "Yeah, it was priceless." He shut her door and walked over to get in the car. He started the car and they drove away from the house.   
  
"So, what band is playing tonight?" Fi asked, as Carey was turning the radio stations.  
  
"Uh, I think it's a band called Rose Dust or something. I heard that they are pretty cool. The nightclub, Exentrik, opened a few months ago, while you were away. I have only been there once, and that was with Jack and Clu." He said, finally settling on a soft rock station.  
  
"Oh. So, are you excited about the new tour in a few weeks?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm going to buy a new guitar and everything. Your mom and I wrote some cool news songs for the tour. I'll play them for you sometime if you want me to." He offered.  
  
"Definatly." She smiled. He pulled the car into a crowded parking lot outside the club.   
  
"Here we are." He said, getting out of the car to open her door for her.  
  
"Aww, thanks, you're such the gentleman." She teased.  
  
"I try." He said with a wink.   
  
When they went inside the club they found that the band had already started.   
  
"Wanna dance?" He asked, leading her out to the dance floor.   
  
Fi laughed softly as his arms wrapped around her as a slow song started playing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're a good dancer." She commented.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." He replied with a grin. He moved one hand a little lower, so it was touching her tatoo. She moved her body closer to his, enjoying the moment. Just as Carey was tilting his head forward, about to kiss her, the song stopped, and a new, faster song, started.   
  
"Well, there went *that* moment." Fi sarcastically muttered, as she and Carey walked away from the dance floor and found a table in the corner of the room, where it was semi quiet, and they could see the band.   
  
"There will be more moments. Believe me, there will be more." Carey grinned, as he grabbed her hand and held it in his.   
  
"Well, I think I like the sound of that." Now it was Fi's turn to grin. "No, I definatly like the sound of that."   
  
"Well that's good to hear." He looked into her eyes, and he didn't see the same naive 15 year old that had left Hope Springs two years ago. When he was looking into her eyes, he saw a wisdom, a cautiousness, almost a sadness buried underneath everything. What had happened to make her feel that way?   
  
Fi saw that he was reading her eyes and cast her eyes downward, so he couldn't see them. She looked up when she heard him say, "Why?"   
  
"Why what?" She asked, looking confused.  
  
"Why do you look so- I don't know- it's your eyes. They are- you look- well, kinda cautious. You look like you know something. I don't know, maybe I'm way off on this assumption, but, you eyes, they just-" Fi cut him off.  
  
Damn, the eyes, they always gave her away. Even aunt Melinda had noticed her eyes. "Um, I think I know what you're talking about. And I'll tell you about it, I promise, but not tonight, let's just have FUN tonight, ok?"   
  
Carey smiled and nodded, and she stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him out to the dance floor to dance a fast song.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was pacing around the living room.   
  
"Where is she? WHERE! Where?" He asked his mother, plopping down on the sofa beside her.   
  
Molly smiled. Jack was worried over nothing. She was sure of it. After all, Carey and Fi were just friends, right? And it was only nine thirty, of course Fiona wouldn't be back yet. But still, she had seen the looks between Carey and Fiona last night at the restuaraunt, and she had seen them this morning in the kitchen.   
  
"Jack, relax. Please. Come on. I'll get the cocoa, and you can grab the stuff to make s'mores, ok? We can have some mother- son bonding time. Come on." She pulled him up and into the kitchen.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- If you are reading this then please review! Thanks! 


	6. Make a wish

Chapter 6-  
  
After Fi and Carey left the club, they went to the park to take a walk. They walked in silence for a while, just holding hands and being in each other's presence. They stopped when they reached the lake, and they sat down on the ground. Carey wrapped his arms around Fi, and they looked up at the stars.   
  
"Make a wish." Carey whispered as he pointed to a falling star.   
  
Fi closed her eyes and wished.   
  
"What did you wish?" He asked her, as she opened her eyes.  
  
Fi smiled, her eyes shining. She leaned into him, and just before her lips met his, she whispered, "This."   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carey closed his eyes and lay on his bed. He had just got back from taking Fi home. Their date had been perfect. First they went to the club, and then they went for a walk, ending up at the lake. The kiss had been perfect. Carey had never known Fiona to be one to make the first move, but obviously that had also changed. Her lips had tasted so sweet. Her skin was so soft, and she was so beautiful. Carey opened his eyes when he heard the door to his bedroom being opened.  
  
"Hey mom." He said, sitting up.  
  
"Hey honey. So, how was your night?" She sat down next to him.  
  
"It was, ok." It was more than ok, but he wasn't sure if he should tell anyone about him and Fi yet, so he didn't say anything else.   
  
"Ok. Good night Carey." She walked ot of his room.  
  
"Night mom." He yelled.  
  
Irene walked over and picked the phone up. "He said his evening was ok. So you think they went out on a date?" She paused. "Ok Molly, see you tomorrow. Bye." SHe hung up the phone. She wasn't really sure how she would feel about Carey and Fi being together. She had always loved Fi like a daughter, but there was almost an age difference. To be completely honest, Irene had always thought that Clu and Fi would be the ones to date.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fi walked into her room after taking her shower. She tried to get herself to stop concentrating on the kiss, and instead on the Bogeyman. She was convinced that it was in fact the Bogey man that was in her dreams, and had moved her things. The only problem was, the information on the Bogey man was next to nothing. The book she bought was of no help at all, and she couldn't find much information out about him at all. She laid down on her bed with her lap top, and put in a search for the Bogey man. She looked on the internet for a few hours, until after Molly and Jack were asleep. She knew she needed to get some sleep, so she shut her lap top off, and laid down.   
  
She was almost asleep when she heard a noise. She listened and heard it again. She looked up. It was coming from the attic. She grabbed her flashlight and walked out of her room. She slowly walked up the stairs to the attic, and opened the door quietly. The last thing she needed was to explain to Jack and her mother why she was up in the attic in the middle of the night. She walked into the attic, and jumped slightly when the door shut behind her. She turned back around and tried to open the door. It was locked. She took a deep breath. She was locked in the attic in the middle of the night, all by her self, or even worse, she was possibly locked in with a Bogey man. Great. This was just great.  
  
A/N- Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this fic. I really appreaciate the reviews. 


	7. Out of the attic

Chapter 7- Note- In this fic they never moved out of their old house and into the new one, Ok?  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Fi sat down on the wooden floor. This was not good. She held tight to her flashlight, just in case something tried to grab it. She sighed and put her head in her hands.   
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She scolded herself, not wanting to believe that she had just walked strait into a trap. She stood up, and turned her flashlight back on. She walked around the attic, coming to a stop at the door to the spare room. She hadn't been up here in years, but if she remembered correctly, there was a window in that room. She opened the door, and walked inside. She looked around the room, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Everything seemed to be okay. "It'll be ok. It'll be ok." She tried to tell herself. As long as she was stuck up here, she might as well   
  
  
She saw the window on the other side of the room. She could only hope that all the doors weren't locked. She opened the window and climded out, and held onto the tree branch. She climbed down the tree, almost falling once.   
  
"OUCH!" She whispered, biting her lip so she wouldn't scream. But she couldn't stop the scream that came when she fell down. "Ahhh!"   
  
"Damn!" She cursed, when she realized that she couldn't move her arm.   
  
"Fi! What are you doing out here?" Candy asked, walking over to Fi.   
  
"Hi Candy." Fi muttered, taking Candy's hand she offered to help her up. Candy was dressed in her camisol and plaid boxers, she had obviously been asleep when she heard Fi.  
  
"Hey Fi. Are you ok? And what are you doing out here at this time of the night?" She asked, looking at Fi's arm.  
  
"I'm fine. I think. My arm really hurts, and I can hardly move it." Fi answered. "And as for why I'm out here, well, it's a long story."   
  
"I have time." Candy said, walking with Fi over to Candy's house.  
  
Once they were in Candy's room she started to explain everything.   
  
"OH WOW!" Candy said, looking wide eyed at Fi.   
  
"Hey Fi." Candy said, leaning over to grab her secret stash of M&M's.   
  
"Yeah Candy?" Fi answered, looking out the window at the moon.   
  
"I saw you leave tonight with Carey. What was up with that?"   
  
Fi blushed. "Well..." She said, begining to explain. "I really, really like him. We kissed. It was soooo perfect." She said, smiling as she remembered their kiss.  
  
"Oh my God Fi!" Candy shrieked, staring at her friend.  
  
"What?" Fi asked, looking as Candy oddly.  
  
"Your eyes! Fi, they are shining!!!" Candy said, jumping off teh bed to get a mirror to show Fi her eyes.  



	8. What Happened?

A/N: Sorry for the YEARS of no updates, lol. Life has certainly gotten in the way, and will probably continue to do so. Right now, I'm simply trying to tie up loose ends in my old fics, so I do want to complete this fic. Thanks to everyone for actually reading it!

Chapter 8

Fi looked into the mirror, taking deep breaths. She placed the mirror down and closed her eyes. This was so weird. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and looked into the mirror again. This time, she saw deep brown eyes staring back at her. 'Whew, ok, normal' She thought, relieved, yet intrigued.

Candy just stared at her. "My God Fi, what has happened?" She asked, not believing what she had just seen.

Fi bit her lip, and looked at Candy. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I really need to be going. I'll see you later, k?" With that, she hurried out of Candy's and back to her own home.

She had never had her eyes start shining in front of others. It was something she usually controlled. It had only happened twice in Seattle. Both times she had been missing her family, and was very upset.

"My emotions." Fi muttered to herself, realizing it had to do with her emotions. She had researched the phenomenon, and had turned up very little. From what she understood, it was a power that was called upon only one way, and was actually the door to many other powers. There were very few cases of it she was able to find. Fi knew this was something she would have to look into within herself, and do some experiments herself. She soon went to bed, tired and uncomfortable, with her arm slightly hurting.

Fi woke up to hear a noise in her room again. She opened her eyes slowly, knowing instinctively that she was not alone. The Bogey Man was in her room. She sat up, and gasped as she saw a dark figure, obviously deformed, nearing her bed. The figure had claw-like fingers sticking out to get her. She gasped, terrified.

Suddenly, there was a bright light shinning in the room. It shined on the Bogey Man, and he disappeared.

Fi took a deep breath, and calmed herself. The light then died. She realized the light had actually been coming from her eyes. She knew she needed to find out why he was in her house, and how to get rid of him, but she was very tired, and soon exhaustion over came her.

Carey walked into the Philips house the next afternoon, trying to act normal. He hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before. All he could think of was Fi, and their kiss. He cared for her more than he had ever realized before, that was now obvious.

Fi glanced up and saw him. "Hey." She said, smiling, happy to see him.

"Hey, umm… would you like to grab some lunch together?" He asked, wanting to be near her, to spend more time with her.

"Of course." She said, glad to be with Carey.


	9. Getting to Know You

Finding My Way Chapter 9

A/N- Yes, yet another update. Sorry these are so long in between, it's just life is crazy.

Someone asked a question as to why Fi can see the Bogey man, since children are supposed to only be able to- well, that will be addressed in the story- eventually. It's all a part of the plot.

With no further ado…

Fi sat across from Carey in the booth. They went to a local café to grab a quick lunch before Carey had to be at practice.

"So tell me about your life in Seattle." Carey asked, wanting to know more about the new Fi.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She asked, munching on a french fri.

"What did you do there? How was school? What happened to change you?" They were just a few of the many, many questions floating around in his mind. This new Fi was a huge surprise to him. Not a bad surprise, but still a surprise.

Fi sighed. She knew there would be many, many questions from everyone about the "new" her. She supposed if anyone deserved the truth, it was Carey.

She began to fiddle with the salt and pepper shakers. "It was hard… being away from home, especially at first. I met Kourt, my best friend, as soon as I moved there. She helped me out, a lot. I guess some of her sort of rubbed off on me."

"What do you mean, rubbed off?"

"She is tough. Strong. My role model." Fi stopped talking and looked up at Carey, smiling. "She's someone who no matter what, I know I can call her, and she's got my back. She was my life line so to speak, while I was away from my family."

Carey nodded, taking in all that Fi was saying. "So the tattoo…?"

Fi laughed. "The tattoo matches Kourts. We both got them together, the day our soccer team won the state title."

"Wow… I guess there's a lot I didn't really know about you." Carey shook his head, wondering how he and the rest of her friends and family could possibly have missed knowing all this info about her.

"It's ok… I wasn't here. Annie was. You move on, live life, and forget what's left behind. It's the way of the world." She shrugged her shoulders, struggling for the indifference she achieved in Seattle.

Carey opened his mouth to dispute her claims, but she stopped him, holding up her palm. "It's ok. Really, no big deal."

Fi smiled at him quickly. "I need to go pick up a present for Jack. Wanna go with me?"

"As long as you continue to fill me in on your life in Seattle, I'll go anywhere with you." He said, standing up as he went to pay the bill.

Carey's jaw dropped in shock. "Fi… how can you afford that?"

Fi smiled as she handed over her credit card. "It's called a job."

"Doing what?" Carey shook his head. That was one expensive camera. He knew Jack would love it, but it was expensive.

"I gave private guitar lessons to people. I saved a lot of money." She didn't tell him about the other job she had. The job where she researched paranormal. She didn't want everyone to think she was crazy, or get on her case.

"Come on, let's go." She said, grabbing his arm and her bag, leading him out of the store.

"Why don't they just come inside?" Jack asked, frustrated, as he looked out the window.

"Jack, give your sister some privacy." Molly ordered, watching as her son glared out the window at his best friend and his sister.

Even she had to admit, the two _were _standing a bit too close for her comfort. She was having a hard time dealing with the fact that her baby wasn't so much of a baby anymore. Fi grew up when she was in Seattle.

"Why does she need privacy?" He said, turning around, his arms folded across his chest. "This is CAREY! They don't need PRIVACY! They shouldn't be doing anything that requires privacy!" He paced back and forth, with his arms now flailing about, ranting.

Molly's jaw dropped as she looked out the window, and saw Carey lean over closer to Fi.

Carey leaned down and slowly kissed Fi. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and tugged her closer to him. After a few seconds, their lips broke apart, and they rested their foreheads against each others.

"I had a great time hanging out with you. I want to do it again sometime." He said, not letting go of her.

Fi smiled, looking up into his eyes. "When?"

"I have to go to practice soon, and I'll be busy most of the week. What if I call you in a couple days, and we set something up?"

"Sounds great." She said, placing a quick kiss on his lips before going inside.

Jack was livid. That was his sister! He had no idea how this happened, but he knew one thing- he would be having a very serious talk with Carey. He quickly went to his room when he saw Fiona start into the house, not wanting her to know he saw them.

Molly shook her head. She knew things were about to get rather complicated, especially since they would all be living on the bus together soon.


End file.
